The present invention relates to enclosures having covers, such as enclosures for housing controls.
Enclosures are commonly used for housing a wide variety of items, such as control, machinery, meters, etc. In order to provide access to the item inside, enclosures often include a main housing with a cover or door that can be opened. For example, a cover can be attached to the main housing using removable fasteners, thus allowing the cover to be completely removed from the main housing. Alternatively, the cover can be attached to the main housing for sliding or pivoting movement, thereby allowing the cover to the opened while maintaining a connection between the cover and the main housing.